


Chocolate for Valentine

by Fujoshi_anon



Series: AU jindy [1]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolat - Freeform, Chocolate, Flavoured Lube, Idk what I'm doing with my life, M/M, Valentine Day, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon
Summary: Pure jindy smut. Inspired by my orange witches friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My orange witches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+orange+witches).



Junjin sat on the bed as he waited for Andy to finish taking his shower, having planned out the surprise for his boyfriend. It was their 5th Valentine day together, and as they have decided early on, it was up to Junjin to plan it out, while Andy will decided what they will be doing for White’s day. And this year, after thinking about it for a long time, Junjin has finally decided what he wanted to do as a celebration.

“Should I be worried with how serious you are looking?” Andy asked, a towel strapped around his waist and another around his neck. He chuckled at the started look on Junjin’s face. “I’m officially worried.” He added, even though he was still chuckling.

Junjin just snorted, holding his hands up for Andy to take. “I thought you trust me?” He joked, pulling Andy onto his lap after the male took his raised hands.

“I do.” Andy answered, straddling Junjin’s lap and wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s neck. “Still worried about what you are planning though.”

“Nah. Don’t be.” Junjin leaned forward, laying a kiss on Andy’s neck. “I will make it worth your while.” He whispered into the male’s ear, biting gently on the earlobe before he turned around, bringing Andy with him before he pushed Andy down on the towel he had laid down on the bed beforehand.

“What are you planning?” Andy asked, just realising the laid down towel and his curiousity spiked.

Junjin didn’t answered him; instead he leaned to kiss Andy quickly on the lips before he stood up and walked out of the room. Andy just watched him with anticipation, heartbeat rising with each seconds passed. His question was answered slightly when Junjin walked back with a tray filled with one bowl of melted chocolate and a bottle that Andy has never seen before. 

“Chocolate for Valentine? Kinda cliche, don’t you think?” Andy teased, even though his dick was already twitching beneath the towel in anticipation of what to come.

“I think the word you are looking for is classic.” Junjin answered, placing the tray on table before he sat down next to Andy. He dipped a finger into the melted chocolate, bringing the thick sauce to Andy’s mouth with his forefinger. “You know you like it anyway.” He continued, wiping it on Andy’s lips.

Eyes fixed on Junjin’s, Andy’s tongue came out, sweeping the chocolate off his lips and licking the finger clean as well. “Never said I didn’t.”

Junjin smirked, getting Andy exactly where he wanted him. He brought his hand into the bowl again, getting a good amount on his fingers before he brought them to his own naked torso, making sure that Andy’s eyes were on him the whole time. It brought him secret thrill to watch as Andy’s eyes grew darker, watching with lust as Junjin painted a chocolate stripe down his throat and into his collarbone. He dipped his fingers again, taking a good amount before repeating what he did before, this time, drawing a random scribble around his chest. Andy was clenching his fists when Junjin was done decorating the top part of his body with the thick chocolate, clearly holding himself back until Junjin gave him the okay.

Junjin smirked at the show of restrain, loving how affected his boyfriend was and yet how he still taking care to respect Junjin. Junjin was having enough of Andy holding back though, and he leaned back, both hands behind him on the bed as he gestured Andy closer; a clear invitation.

Andy leaned back up, putting a hand through Junjin’s hair as he gently pulled his boyfriend’s head back before he licked through the chocolate trail, nibbling gently on Junjin’s collarbone just to hear that bitten off moan Junjin let out at the act.

“Sweet..” Andy muttered, licking his way onto Junjin’s stomach, sucking on the skin to left a dark hickey. “Is this supposed to be a present for me or you?” Andy joked after he done, sucking on Junjin’s nipple as the male moaned, gripping on Andy’s hair at the pleasure. 

“You know you like it.” Junjin repeated cheekily, palming Andy’s dick through the towel, already rock hard just from licking Junjin alone.

“And you didn’t?” Andy asked, biting on the nipple he was sucking on, tugging on them as Junjin groaned loudly.

“Stop that.” Junjin groaned, pushing Andy’s head off as he leaned forward to grab the bottle that was still on the bedside table. “We still haven’t got to this yet.” Junjin said, smirking as he showed the bottle to Andy.

“Seriously, where did you get all these?” Andy laughed, taking the bottle of edible lube from Junjin’s hand.

“Dongwan hyung tell me where to buy it.” Junjin laughed, stripping his short off before he took the bottle back from Andy’s hand. He moved away from Andy then, smirking teasingly now. 

Andy watched with darkened eyes as Junjin spread his legs apart, dick flagging in the middle as he leaned back, his pink opening in full view. With the smirk still playing on his lips, Junjin started putting a good amount of the lube on his hands and brought them to his hole. He was teasing him, Andy was sure of it, which was clear with how he was just wiping the lube around his rim then. Playing since he know that Andy couldn’t take his eyes away from the slick covered place.

Andy could feel his dick twitched at the first breach, at the low, lusty moan Junjin was letting out as his hole opened to let his finger in. Another moan as Junjin moved his finger around, spreading the lube around the wall. It was positively sinful how it was gleaming since Junjin was using a good amount of the lube and just painting his inside with it. Junjin’s own dick was spurting precum then, the white substance moving downward to join in the fun. 

When Andy was sure he couldn’t take it anymore, almost growling with how much want he was feeling, Junjin turned around, shoulder down on the bed and ass upward on the air. Andy’s eyes widened at the blatant submissive gesture, and darkened even more with lust when Junjin brought both his hands backward, using his forefingers to spread his hole. As if that wasn’t enough of an invitation, the male even added, “Please.”

“Fuck.” Andy growled, gripping Junjin’s ass with both his hands and gave a tentative lick on the gleaming hole. Chocolate, reminding Andy that this was his Valentine’s day’s present. “Fuck, Jinnie.” He groaned, having, no, needing to get more. 

He must have growled that out loud since Junjin moaned and used his fingers to spread his opening even more. “Please, Andy. I want you.” 

“Yeah, baby.” Andy coaxed, letting his teeth ran on the sensitive rim. “I got you, baby.” He said, just before he pushed his tongue in, letting the warm, chocolate flavoured wall closing around his appendage. Junjin moaned louder at the intrusion, almost pushing his hips back, wanting more. Andy’s grip on Junjin tightened, pulling the asscheeks in different direction, spreading Junjin even more as he pushed deeper. He moved his tongue around, tasting the sweet inside, loving every low moan Junjin let out at the act.

“Andy.. I’m close..” Junjin whispered, shivering as he pushed back, wanting the release.

“Yeah..” Andy mumbled, pulling back and turning his boyfriend around so that the male was lying back on the bed, slightly gaping hole abandoned.

“What-” Junjin’s eyes widened, hole twitching at the abandonment.

Andy grabbed the bottle, pouring a generous amount directly onto Junjin’s rigid dick, covering the organ with the sweet substance, causing the male to moan loudly, already guessing what Andy would do next and can hardly wait for it. As expected, Andy leaned down then, running his tongue through the slick shaft, before he started sucking on the head and took Junjin into his mouth.

It was a good thing that they have chosen a soundproof house when they moved in last year since Andy was sure that Junjin’s scream would be heard far if they didn’t. It was a bit disappointed though, that no one would be hearing the male chanting Andy’s name over and over again as Andy pushed his head down, taking Junjin even more inside his mouth. 

It was easy to see when Junjin was really close; the way his voice stuttered while calling Andy a dead giveaway. Andy pulled his head back, sucking on the slit as he brought his hand to Junjin’s hole, pushing three fingers inside as he did. It was unclear what caused it; Andy sucking his head or the fingers fucking his hole roughly, or even both, and Junjin screamed louder than he did previously as he came, painting Andy’s mouth with his come.

“Good boy.” Andy smirked, wiping the come with his hand before licking his mouth clean, lust darkened eyes watching his loose limbs, satisfied boyfriend. He leaned down, kissing a trail on Junjin’s thighs in praises.

“You didn’t get to come though..” Junjin whispered, after letting almost a minute passed, breathing still harsh after being brought to pleasure in such a good way. His eyes went down to Andy’s rock hard dick, standing in attention in the middle of him, wondering how hard Andy had been holding back, waiting for Junjin to get his pleasure first. He brought his hands downward, holding on his own asscheeks and spreading them. “Come on.”

Andy groaned at the blatant invitation. “You are really good at messing me up.” He said, lubricating his flagging dick with the lube before he lined it up with Junjin’s hole, pushing slowly inside in consideration of Junjin’s sensitivity. The older man was having none of that though, as he wrapped his legs around Andy’s waist and pulled him forward, bringing his dick deep inside. 

“Fuck..” Andy cursed, at the same time Junjin did, having full body shiver at how the wet and warm wall were enveloping him. “You are really-” Andy growled, putting his hands on Junjin’s thighs, gripping them as he set a hard, punishing pace. 

It was hardly a punishment though, since Junjin throw his head back, moaned in pleasure for more. He let his hands dropped on the bed, letting Andy to take his pleasure as he sees fit.

“Fuck..” Andy groaned when he felt that he was close, thrusting even harder and trying to go even deeper as he searched for his own climax. He groaned out Junjin’s name then, before growling slightly when his boyfriend responded by tightening around him.

“Come on.” Junjin smirked, eyes already delirious with lust. “Come inside me, Andy. Come on.” He coaxed, voice stuttering with each of Andy’s thrusts.

“Junjin-” Andy half-shouted, eyes closed as he drove his dick deep inside, coming and pouring his seed inside of Junjin, filling him with them. It took him a moment before he opened them back, out of breath and breathing harshly, and got pleasantly surprised when he saw that Junjin had came again, his stomach wet. 

“Happy Valentine, baby.” Junjin whispered, holding his hand up.

Andy took them, holding it tight as he leaned down to kiss Junjin on the mouth. “Happy Valentine.”


End file.
